Colony Wars/Campaign
This page is for listing all information about the Colony Wars campaign. General Information The Colony Wars campaign consists of 70 missions that are divided into 18 Acts, which each contain either 1, 3, or 5 missions; In addition, there are six training missions that can be played from the Main Menu. There are a total of six endings that can be obtained. The following tables show the result of completing or failing missions; For 5-Mission Acts: For 3-Mission Acts: For 1-Mission Acts: There are two exceptions to the mission completion results: *For Act 1: A New Threat, players will move to the next mission whether the mission is completed or failed, and failing the last mission will still move the player to the next act. *For Act 9: Facing The Heat Of Sol, failing any mission will end the act in failure. Saving the game only marks the Act that the player is on; it does not save the current mission, so if the save is loaded, players will start the Act from the Act's first mission. If players hit League forces too many times, they will be marked as treason, and after a few seconds, a self destruction sequence that lasts 30 seconds will start. If the player's craft is destroyed after this point, the campaign ends and all unsaved progress is lost. Campaign Note: the Act numbers and letters are for wiki identification purposes only; they are not present in the game. *Training Missions **Flight (Beginner) **Flight (Intermediate) **Flight (Advanced) **Weapons (Beginner) **Weapons (Intermediate) **Weapons (Advanced) *Act 1: A New Threat **Initial duty **Defending the civilian convoy **The Navy threatens Gallonigher *Act 2: The Terrified Planets **Battling for the Platform **Regrouping for the platform assault **Attempting to secure Gallonigher **Saving the battle platform **Closing the warp hole *Act 3A: Wasted And Drained **The Navy turns on Diomedes **The threatened frigate **A bomb in the system *Act 3B: Baptism By Fire **The League enters Draco **Targeting Navy supplies **Solitary Duty **The Navy retaliates **Navy intelligence threatens the League *Act 4A: All Or Nothing **Raiding Diomedes **Diomedes under threat of darkness **Holding off the enemy *Act 4B: Into The Enemies Heart **A damaged cruiser attempts to dock **Attacking a Navy frigate **Medical units under attack **The Navy begins its counter-attack **Tracking down survivors *Act 4C: Time To Strike **The League targets enemy intelligence **The defense of League supply routes **The funeral raid **Moving the strike cannons **Civilians in danger *Act 4.5: Pulling In Two Directions **Destroyer versus destroyer *Act 5A: The Rage Of Civil War **Entering Alpha-Centauri **An unknown force attacks **Unknown forces in the system **League communications under threat **Maintaining the League's supplies *Act 5B: Closing In On Sol **Entering the Sol system **Urgent assistance required **Assault on the Sol platform **Asteroid alert **Civilians at risk *Act 6A: Glory Tomorrow, Treachery Today **Under attack in Alpha-Centauri **Targeting a Faction destroyer **Stranded in Alpha-Centauri **Sabotaging the peace talks **Destroying an Enemy Starport *Act 6B: The League In Agony **Virus alert **League VIPs under threat **Protecting the League's commanders **Talks disrupted by traitors **Looking forward to peace *Act 6C: A Vast And Lonely Place **Securing the League's positions **In defense of the battle platform **Capturing a clone craft **Sabotaging the Sol system **Strike cannons turned on Saturn *Act 6D: Inside The Enemy's Home **Destruction of an arms orbital **Enemy commander required alive **Raid on the Jupiter starport **Protecting a League command craft **In search of a missing transporter *Act 7A: One Last Push **Dreadnought versus dreadnought *Act 7B: Descent Into Hell **A Titan hits back *Act 8: A Collision Course With Evil **The League reach out **Battling a cloned dreadnought **Attack on the Mars starport **A stranded dreadnought **Destruction of the clone fighters *Act 9: Facing The Heat Of Sol **Preparing for the last assault **Encountering fierce resistance **In sight of Earth... Endings There are a total of six endings that can be achieved in Colony Wars. The following is a list of the endings; *The Judgement *The Old Life Returns *The Caucus For Peace *A Slow Lingering Death *Time To Move On *A New Threat? In addition to the previous endings, players will receive a pseudo-ending if their craft self-destructs after being marked a traitor. The dialogue that plays is listed below; "The League of Free Worlds information system details the punishment administered to captured traitors. Most were dispatched to the deadly mines of Morpheus, where fatality rates were at record levels. Proclamations of innocence were deemed inadmissible, as their actions in combat had been widely witnessed. Activity recording devices held sufficient damning evidence to constitute proof. Despite the subsequent crushing of the League, the traitors were never feted by the victorious Navy. They continue to be treated as prisoners. It seems likely this will continue until all are dead". Category:Colony Wars